


What Else is Livin' For?

by MCgraphicstyle



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Community: hannibalkink, Drama, Drama & Romance, Embedded Video, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Fannibal Secret Exchange, Fanvids, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Memories, Murder Husbands, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Psychological Drama, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, song: after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCgraphicstyle/pseuds/MCgraphicstyle
Summary: This video was a request from my friend but it is also my dedication to all Fannibals, to celebrate the news that Hannibal will be available on Netflix in June.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 16





	What Else is Livin' For?

If you have problems to see the video, click on the links below

[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0NDrXR55ZY)

[Youtube_Hannibal Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLjvGFwvN5vTG-zdgamr8Mr2K2v0yQV1_K)

[My website](https://mcgraphicstyle.jimdo.com/artworks/video/)

[Reddit](https://www.reddit.com/r/HannibalTV/comments/gqbt0c/what_else_is_livin_for_hannigram_murder_husbands/)

[DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/y2jhbkfan)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by music: After All by Cher Feat. Peter Cetera  
> 


End file.
